Foggy days in London town
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: Caesar is an exchange student and decides to be hosted by an English family. Guess which family is? [Rating may change]
1. 1: Welcome to London

**Foggy days in London town**

 **WELCOME TO LONDON**

* * *

\- Take care!-

\- Come on! I'll be away only for two weeks-

\- ... We'll miss you-

\- And that's why you're the only one here-

\- You know your father can't take days off work-

\- I know, I know. I was joking-

\- ... Come on, now. Go or you'll miss the flight-

\- Yes... _Ciao zio,_ thanks for taking me here-

\- Careful to not come back with some children, _casanova_ -

\- Oh, shut up!-

* * *

After waving goodbye to his uncle, the Italian student Caesar Zeppeli headed towards a completely new experience: for the first time in his life he was going abroad. Since he was studying languages at university he took advantage of the offer to travel to foreign countries to learn their language and culture in a better way.

* * *

The destination was England.

Caesar would have lied if he said he wasn't nervous: he would have been hosted by an English family, which he knew almost anything about, apart that little information the university told him.

He was also aware that England was a totally different world than Italy and he hope he would be able to adapt.

Oh well, it was too late to go back; he was already in the plane, sitting near the window. It was his first flight too and he was curious if it was like in the movies.

He took is mp3 player out of his pocket; at that point it wouldn't have hurt listening to some music, it helped him cooling down. Even if the temptation was strong, he decided to not listen to "London calling" – really, how predictable it would have been- but, to get in the perfect British's spirit, he went through The Beatles' section. He chose to start with "Get back" and let the shuffle decide what playing next.

* * *

Only half an hour had passed but it felt like centuries for the young student, so he decided to review his journey's details.

He would have been hosted by the Joestars, a rich family of London. They had noble origins and they have a very good reputation among their neighbourhood. They were good people and they had a clear criminal record.

Caesar had to act in the most politely way he could; he didn't want to make a bad impression.

He knew also that in the family there was a boy around his age and he was a bit comforted by that: at least there was someone to have some fun with.

* * *

The night before he had been too nervous and excited to even sleep, so the sweet sound of "Something" had been enough to make his eyes close and put the young man in the sleep's embrace.

* * *

When he woke up the plane was about to land.

Damn, he had slept for all the entire flight! He still couldn't tell if it was like in the movies, but he still had the return journey.

He was in England, he really was there!

However, even if he had done nothing apart sleeping, he was still dead tired, so he quickly gathered his luggage and he searched for Mr. Joestar. He had seen a photo of him so he knew how he looked like.

He was a man in his late forties but he looked younger: his hair was still completely dark brown and his eyes vivid blue. Caesar remembered his face perfectly: he had spent a lot of time to memorize every detail, fearing to not be able to recognize him.

However, there was no sign of him. Maybe he was just late, but the student couldn't help but worry, but it didn't last long. In fact, after some time, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He quickly turned around and it was truly Mr. Joestar.

\- You must be Caesar, right? I'm George Joestar. I'm really late, I'm sorry, but I couldn't leave until I had given a documentation of the flight-, he apologized with a thick British accent.

After the flight? Well, it made sense, since the man was wearing a pilot uniform.

He surely worked at the airport...

\- Yes, I'm Caesar-, the student said, stretching his hand, - Don't worry about it. You haven't caused any trouble, Mr. Joestar. Actually I have to thank you for the hospitality-.

The older man squeezed the other's hand and he answered:

\- Please, call me George. No need for formalities-.

\- Uh... all right-, Caesar babbled.

It seemed better than he had thought.

* * *

They went to the Joestar's mansion by car.

Caesar and George talked a bit to better know each other, and the blonde couldn't stop his curiosity.

\- Sorry for asking, but do you actually work at the airport?-, he asked.

\- Yes-, the other answered, - And I was the one whom they had assigned your flight to-, he added.

\- Really?-, Caesar said, surprised.

\- Yes, I would have told you, but I found out about it just a few days ago since the pilot assigned was sick. It had been a surprise for me too-, the Joestar continued.

\- Did you enjoy the flight?-, he asked, then.

Uh-oh.

Caesar didn't feel like telling him that he had felt asleep, so he lied:

\- Yeah! Actually it was my first flight, so I was a bit nervous too-.

Well, at least he hadn't lied entirely.

* * *

The Joestar's mansion was big, very big. Caesar had never seen a mansion so enormous; he was used to his little flat, which he shared with his family, so he wondered about how it would have been like living in a place like that.

He was about to find out.

They entered in the great hall. It was beautiful, Caesar really liked it; all the decorations created a suggestive atmosphere.

\- You know, it's nothing like the original. My father was against restructuring it, but he had to change his mind after a part of it was destroyed by a fire about twenty years ago-, George said and the student nodded, too enchanted to say anything more.

* * *

Finally he was in the guest room. Mr. Joestar had made a quick tour of the mansion and asked him what he wanted to eat for dinner but Caesar had answered that he wasn't hungry, just tired.

George understood and he let him go to his designed room. It was bigger that the one in his house, in Italy, but Caesar didn't mind at all; he was too tired to make observations.

He didn't even change; he literally fell on the mattress and he immediately collapsed.


	2. 2: Waking up

First of all, I would like to apologize for taking so long to update this, but I had the finals so I didn't have time to write anything.

I hope you'll understand

* * *

 **Foggy days in London town**

 **WAKING UP**

In his sleep Caesar felt a vague sensation on his nose. He grunted and he turned, but the sensation didn't cease. It itched. The young man was still too sleepy to actually do something but damn if it was annoying.

That continuous tickle eventually woke him up.

He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a guy in front of him. He seemed to be around the same age as him and he was well built – he even seemed taller and wider than Caesar himself- and his brown hair looked funny, like it was going to explode.

He had a feather in his hand – the blonde was too sleepy to question why or how he had a goddamn feather in his hand - and he was using it to tickle his nose, with a stupid grin on his face which, however, died when his wrist was taken with such a brutal force that he dropped the feather

It took some time for the Italian student's grip to loosen, letting the guy distance himself again.

\- Whoa, man! You almost stopped my circulation!-, he whined, massaging his wrist.

\- Then why would you disturb me, _stronzo_?-, Caesar replied, angry and sleepy.

Seriously, who the hell did he think he was, waking him up like that!

\- Now, I don't know what you said but I'm sure it wasn't something pleasant. You know it's not polite to insult someone in a language he doesn't understand?-, the annoying guy said, grimacing.

\- And you know it's not polite not introducing yourself to someone who doesn't know you or to disturb his sleep?-, the Italian student retorted, with a victorious smirk.

The English guy ground his teeth, he had seemed to understand that he had lost the argument.

\- I didn't really want to "disturb your slumber"...-, he started to say, making obvious that he was mocking the other, - ... But my father ordered me to wake you up, so now get your ass up, sleeping beauty-, he finished, getting up and making his way through the door but, as he was opening it, he let an "ah!" escape his lips, like he had forgotten something.

\- The name is Joestar, Joseph Joestar-, he said, winking, and he left the room.

* * *

As the annoying sleep's heckler left, Caesar's head felt on the pillow, again. He wasn't ready to wake up yet.

However, he couldn't blame Joseph – that was the name he said, right? - since he was following his father's order. It was probably late too, so he had to get up.

\- Oh and... -, a voice, not Caesar's one, suddenly said, -... you should shower. You smell funny-.

It was Joseph, who had appeared from nowhere and, as soon as he had spoken, had already vanished. Hadn't he gone away? Did he come back only to say that?

All right, it was official, Caesar hated him.

* * *

\- Good morning Caesar! Have you slept well?-, George greeted him once he had done preparing himself.

\- Yes, Mr. Joestar-, he answered, holding back the curses because his hair was still a bit wet: in fact, when he was changing clothes, he realized that he indeed smelled funny, as that idiot had said. He tried to shower as quickly as he could, however it was really late so he didn't entirely dry his hair.

\- Sorry for being late, I...- he also tried to say, but he was interrupted by Mr. Joestar.

\- Don't worry, I know, I was tired too-, he said.

Of course he understood, and that made Caesar wonder how tiring his job was; however, he seemed such an energetic man: he didn't look so tired even after the same flight he had taken, the day before.

\- Let's go, everyone is curious to know you-, George added and the two went to the main room.

* * *

\- So... -, the Joestar started, - ... she is my lovely wife, Elizabeth-, he said, pointing at a very beautiful woman.

She should be on her late forties, just like his husband, but she looked way younger; she seemed a goddess, and Caesar was astonished by her beauty.

\- We use to call her Lisa Lisa, feel free to do it too-, he added, as his wife approached Caesar.

\- Nice to meet you, Caesar-, she said, smiling.

\- N-nice to meet you too-, the blonde replied, shaking her hand.

Then he got introduced to George parents: Jonathan Joestar and Erina Pendleton. The former was an archaeologist and, despite his old age, he still participate to some archaeological excavation; the latter was an English teacher.

\- Thank you for your hospitality-, Caesar said to them.

\- It's a pleasure-, Erina said.

\- We are really happy to have you here, enjoy your stay-, Jonathan said, shaking Caesar's hand.

He didn't know why, but the Italian student immediately felt like that man was worthy of his respect and, even though he was old, his grip was still very strong.

\- Well, you've already met Joseph-, George said, pointing at the young British man, who waved.

\- Yeah... I've already had the pleasure-, Caesar answered, trying to sound as pleased as possible. He didn't want to let them know that he couldn't stand that idiot.

\- I hope you two will get along well-, George wished. He was so sincere that the blonde felt bad for thinking those bad things about his son. Maybe, if he made an effort, they could really get along. Maybe he wasn't so bad; they had just met, it was too soon to judge people!

\- Of course, dad! We'll be the beeest of friends! - Joseph said in a way that made Caesar annoyed, again.

No, he couldn't do this. He already had to keep himself from hitting him to make a point; he couldn't even dare to think to get along with him.

However George didn't seem to notice the Italian's internal torment and patted his son's shoulder, looking at him like he was warning him, and Joseph just snorted and said:

\- I know, I know... be a good boy, don't disappoint me. You don't need to tell me- and, for some reasons, he seemed very bitter.

* * *

"The Pillar".

That was the name of the pub he would have worked for during those two weeks, apart the weekends.

It had been his own idea to find a job like that: he would have to approach people, talk with them and try to understand what they answered, even in a noisy place. It was surely more difficult than mere study but also more effective.

It was a very popular place among young people – so, if he was lucky, he could have met some interesting _signorina_ to entertain – even though it was very far from the Joestars' mansion; that time it was George who took him there, with Joseph, but for the other times he would have to use the tube. The Italian guy wasn't really used to take the tube – in fact he only took it once when he was in Rome with the school- and he knew that he could get easily lost there. He hoped that it would never happen, it would have been awful.

\- Soooo-, the idiot who was with him said, - why would you come here to work? It won't help you with language at all, trust me. Oh, maybe you want to make some money on your own! Am I right?-

\- No-, Caesar just said, ignoring every attempt to make conversation. He didn't need that fool to judge him and his methods.

He had even found out that the brunette was two years younger that him; where was the respect for the elders?

* * *

The owner of the pub was a very peculiar man. None knew anything about him, not even his true name, at least if Kars was really a nickname, but seriously, who could call his child like that?

He looked like someone out of his time, in fact, more than a 21th century person, he looked like an ancient creature, with his tanned skin and purplish long hair, which were obviously dyed. Even his way of dressing was out of the ordinary... it was probably part of his charm.

Caesar met him and he said that he didn't mind having him around as long as he worked well: he didn't want the clients to leave because he couldn't understand their orders.

\- Let's hope you won't turn out to be a slacker like your friend-, Kars eventually said, leaving to return to work.

Friend? Which friend he was talking about? He couldn't mean...

\- Hey, don't worry about him. He isn't actually very nice, but as long as you'll work he'll leave you alone-, Joseph said, still behind him, but Caesar was already able to tell it was him because none could make him so annoyed just by talking.

\- So you work here too, uh?-, the blonde said.

\- That's what I was trying to tell you in the car, but you didn't listen!-, the brunette replied.

\- Yeah, whatever-, the Italian cut off.

\- At least you won't be alone, isn't it nice?-, the other added and he seemed genuinely enthusiastic about it.

Caesar didn't answer to that; he still wasn't able to tell if that was a good or a bad thing.


	3. 3: A great start

**Foggy days in London town**

 **A GREAT START**

That definitely wasn't a good start, Caesar was sure about it.

He was mortified; he didn't really know what had gotten into him, except he actually knew: it was that _stronzo_ , Joseph Joestar.

He really knew how to push the wrong buttons -to the point that the Italian student was fairly sure that he was doing it on purpose- to make him lose it.

If he hadn't behaved like he had, they wouldn't have been in that situation, in front of the Joestar family, apologizing for their childish behaviour.

* * *

His first day of work was going fairly well, the place wasn't as crowded as he had thought; the atmosphere was pleasant and Caesar was doing his best to be a likeable waiter. He had even spotted a cute girl staring at him for a long time; she was at the table near the window, with a group of friends.

He knew that he had work to do, but why couldn't he have some fun? After all, it was his policy to not let down any girl who seemed to have interest for him, it would have been rude if he did.

* * *

Joseph snorted; he was so bored. He really wanted to go home, so he could have slept a little or watched TV.

He knew that his family was doing this to him to help him become a responsible person but damn, he was only seventeen, he wanted to enjoy summer like the other guys.

Speaking of that, he really didn't understand why would Caesar want to spend his vacations there; couldn't he go to the beach with his friends or something like that? Was the will of learning so powerful? He didn't know, and maybe it would have been better to drop the subject or his brain could have exploded.

He was walking through the table, looking if someone needed to order, when he saw – surprise surprise- the Italian.

He was... flirting? Yeah, he seemed to be flirting with a young lady. Was he crazy? Why was he doing that? He even touched her face and almost kissed her too, instead of working. And then he was the lazy one.

Who did he think he was, being a Casanova like that?

He knew that he shouldn't be so angry, that Caesar wasn't doing anything wrong, but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous – he had always been a little awkward with people who weren't his family- but no, he was better than that! Yeah, Blondie had less difficulty than him about being with others, but he definitely wasn't smarter, let alone more handsome!

His lips curved into a smirk; it was time for a little prank...

* * *

\- I was expecting something like that by Joseph, but you, Caesar...- George said, even if he looked more saddened that actually disappointed.

\- I'm so sorry. I won't let that happen again-, was the Italian's reply.

He was feeling really bad, but now it was too late for regrets: he couldn't change the fact that Joseph made him trip on the girl he was "friendly talking" with, while he was bringing to her table her order, and that he then hit the idiot in a fit of rage, with the result that Kars had to dismiss them for that day.

George sighed and left them after making them promise that it wasn't going to happen again. Then Joseph immediately went through the stairs, without speaking a word.

Caesar looked at him going, then he decided to go to his room, at that point he could have had a Skype call with his family, at least to let them know that he was alright.

As he arrived near what he knew was Joseph's bedroom, he stopped himself to ponder if he should have spoken to him. He decided that maybe it was better to let him be: at that point bothering him would have just worsened the situation.

"Tomorrow is another day, as they say".

He would have tried to act friendly towards him, or at least tolerate him, the next day.


	4. 4: Underground

**Foggy days in London town**

 **UNDERGROUND**

The second day of work had gone definitely better: Caesar and Joseph had made a silent agreement to ignore each other's presence in the local; in this way they wouldn't have repeated the disaster of the day before.

In the end, it worked; nothing happened: even when they inevitably bumped into each other, they continued to do their work, making Kars sigh in relief.

* * *

\- Oh my god I can't believe it's over!-, Joseph exclaimed with utter joy, at the end of their shift.

\- Yeah ... -, Caesar replied. He didn't have other choice but to agree with the other guy: that day had been a tough one, with a lot more clients than the previous one – even if it was also true that that time they hadn't been kicked out earlier.

Now they were underground, waiting for the metro, the famous "tube"; it should have arrived within a couple of minutes.

No matter how hard he was trying to not think about it, the blonde was feeling that he should have at least said something, but he didn't know what. That awkward feeling didn't stop to haunt him even when the metro finally arrived.

Fortunately there were some free spots left, so they could have sat without any problem and relax through the rest of the travel.

* * *

Caesar sighed; during those days he had found out that he wasn't very fond of metros. He didn't know why, but they just made him feel uneasy, and in danger. It was probably the awareness of being underground that was making him feel that way; he wasn't used to it. He was feeling like he was going to get squashed at any moment. Really, what if everything fell down in pieces...

Just as he was thinking about how awful that scenario was getting, he felt someone shaking his shoulder: it was Joseph.

\- Mmh... Hey. You want...?-, he awkwardly said, handing him a headphone.

\- Oh... sure. Thanks, I guess-, Caesar replied, awkwardly as well. It was a surprisingly nice gesture; he wasn't expecting that from him, considering that, the day before, they were beating each other.

Before letting him take the headphone, however, Joseph made him swear that he wouldn't have said anything about his musical tastes.

Caesar promised, wondering what crap did he listen to, to make him say something like that.

* * *

The first songs weren't that bad, even if Caesar had never heard them. They seemed old, or at least they were sending old vibes to him, like they were from the 70s or the 80s, but maybe it was better to not try and guess; he was more of a casual listener, not an expert.

However, he wouldn't have asked Joseph. God knew how he could have reacted; as far as he was concerned he could have taken his ignorance as a personal offense and maybe he would have started another fight, which would have meant only trouble for them. He decided to set his curiosity aside; yeah, they were good songs, but they weren't anything Caesar would have listened to on a daily basis, so he didn't need their name.

* * *

Then, he heard a guitar playing a familiar tune; then, the words came out. At that point he was sure; it was "Across the universe". Yes, now they were talking.

His lips curved into a smile as he started humming the song. Who could have thought that he liked The Beatles too?

It had been difficult, but they had finally found something that they had in common.

* * *

\- You know them, don't you? - Joseph said, looking at him with a strange gaze that Caesar couldn't decipher.

\- I know them? No, I love them-, he replied with confidence, and that was how they spent the rest of the travel bonding over bands and music.

The brunette had been barely able to contain his excitement; he didn't want to draw too much attention on them, but he was really happy to have found, after all that time, someone who shared some of his passions, as outdated as they were considered to be.

Well, there was still a little problem: the "someone" was Caesar, and they weren't getting along very well; maybe, however, they could have changed that.

Come on, he listened to The Beatles; he couldn't be so bas as he had initially thought, right?


	5. 5: A bet gone wrong

**Foggy days in London town**

 **A BET GONE WRONG**

\- I don't understand...- Joseph mumbled, pensively rubbing his chin.

\- What?-, Caesar asked, breathing in a puff of smoke and letting it out afterwards.

They were technically still on duty, but he was taking a "cigarette break", as he used to call it, at the back of the local, and the other guy had decided to keep him company. There was still a sort of distance between them but, at least, they were finally on friendly terms, more or less.

\- If you're talking about my smoking habits, I've already told you...-, the Italian started to explain, just to be interrupted.

\- Hold on, Blondie, I'm not talking about that-, Joseph replied.

Hearing that nickname, Caesar almost choked himself. Had he seriously just called him "Blondie"?

\- What I don't understand-, the British guy continued, - Is how the hell you seem to attract every girl who comes here, and why you continue to act like a Casanova even if you'll never see them again-, he explained, looking rather perplexed and pissed off.

Caesar was about to reply, at first, giving him his reasons – he just believed that it would have been rude to just ignore a cute girl, especially if she was lonely- but then he somehow understood the meaning behind those words.

He stared at Joseph, incredulous, and then he burst into laughter.

\- Aw _cucciolo_ -, he said, pinching his cheek like his aunt used to do with him when he was way younger, - Are you jealous?-, he then teasingly asked.

Joseph hurried up and denied it with too much confidence, which only confirmed the other's hypothesis; even though he had seen that coming – he had noticed how the brunette had some... difficulties being around new people- he couldn't help but giggle. Come on, a buff and tough looking guy like him who was jealous just because he couldn't bring himself to even talk properly to a girl! It was hilarious and unexpectedly... cute, at the same time.

\- J-just you wait!-, Joseph exclaimed, in an attempt to keep his pride unharmed, - I'll show you my great seduction skills. From now on, everyone will have eyes only for me!-, he continued, without considering that, actually, he didn't have any seduction skills, and that he was really bad in romantic matters in general. However, he couldn't let Caesar get away with his mocking without at least trying something.

He was clever, he knew it; he would have come up with something at the right moment.

The Italian laughed again, as he took the last mouthful of smoke, before blowing out the cigarette and tossing it in the trash can – he hated leaving cigarette butts on the ground and he would have never done that.

* * *

He had expected Joseph to take that little insinuation as a challenge. Still, it was funny seeing how worked up he was being about the whole situation.

However, they had to keep working, so he wished good luck to his "rival" and they both headed back to the tables to take the orders from the customers.

* * *

\- So... I assume it hasn't got as planned-, Caesar said, barely hiding his amusement.

Joseph grunted in response, rubbing his left cheek, which was redder than the other one.

His plan was going perfectly: he had found a cute girl, he talked a bit with her and she was even willing to wait until the end of his shift, which was going to last only fifteen minutes more.

When he was finally free, they decided to take a walk towards the underground station, where he had to take the metro. Blondie had already learned how to get there, so he didn't need to go with them and being the third wheel, which would have ruined everything.

"Screw you, Mr. Look-at-me-I-am-Italian-and-blonde-and-beautiful-and-I-love-ladies, I won", he was thinking, happy with himself.

* * *

He didn't really remember what he had said, then, but he made her laugh. It was a nasal laughter, which got frequently interrupted by snorts; Joseph found it very funny, and he got the great idea to voice that thought, with the result of the girl slapping him on the face and leaving, angry and muttering some insults, him alone.

* * *

\- I still have no idea of what I've done wrong-, he said, later, to Caesar, once they had comfortably sat on the metro, waiting to arrive to their stop.

\- Maybe you were too much for her-, the other joked, patting his shoulder.

He had anticipated that result, however he was curious to know how he got slapped.

* * *

If he had to be honest, he had been surprised when Joseph told him that he was going to walk to the underground alone since he had found a cute chick to go with. Fortunately he had already memorized the road; still, he had found out that he didn't like walking, there, alone: he felt a little out of place, like he wasn't supposed to be there. It felt very differently from his hometown, where he knew every spot of the city and every person living there; it was a small town, after all.

It was curious how he had started thinking about that only when the brunette hadn't been around; he guessed that his presence had been enough to distract him all that time.

* * *

Eventually he convinced Joseph to tell him how the events went. At the end of the story, he shook his head in disbelief.

\- Jojo, you're an idiot-, he said, using the same nickname everyone apparently liked to call him by, not that he had ever stated to be opposed to it.

It was actually the first time he had called him like that – they usually never addressed each other with names- but it didn't felt weird for him to say it as well as it didn't felt weird for Joseph to hear it; thanks to that little word, it was almost like their friendship was finally starting to blossom.

Still, he had called him an idiot, so he had all the rights to angrily ask "why?".

\- Because you've been too honest-, the other replied.

\- You don't have to voice every single thought that comes in your mind, especially if it's stupid or it could offend someone-, he continued.

It was almost like being in Italy again, lecturing one of his younger siblings when they were doing something stupid or dangerous. It felt oddly familiar doing it with Joseph.

\- But I've just told her that she had a funny laughter-, he said, defensively, - It's not like I've called her a bitch or something like that-.

He might act like a clever I-know-it-all guy, but sometimes he was really dense. No wonder she had slapped him.

Caesar sighed.

\- Would you have liked if someone told you something like that?-, he asked, crossing his arms.

\- Mmh...-, the brunette mumbled, thinking for a while, - ... no-, he concluded with a low voice.

That sight made the Italian giggle; he was finding him strangely adorable.

He tenderly ruffled his hair, gesture that Joseph didn't appreciate, at all, and he said:

\- Don't worry _biscottino_ , if you are a good boy I may even help you-, he teased.

\- Thanks, master-, the other sarcastically replied, adjusting his messy hair, not really sure what that Italian word he had used meant.

However, as much as he hated admitting it, maybe he really needed those lessons.


	6. 6: Il sonno eterno nel teatro

**Foggy days in London town**

 **IL SONNO ETERNO NEL TEATRO**

On the weekend, the Joestars had decided to take Caesar on an actual tour of London; since he had to work during the previous days, in fact, he still hadn't seen much of the city.

It's useless to say how he had been happy about it: he was finally going to really see London's most beautiful places! He was already savouring how jealous his friends were going to be once he had told them how cool his trip had been.

* * *

The first thing he had noticed – well, actually that thought had already come to his mind a few times before, but it was still taking him by surprise- was how different London was from his hometown. He had been at Rome once, even if he was very young and he didn't remember it very well, and still it felt like being on a completely different planet.

The environment was more "urban" and "modern". Of course, he was still convinced that Italy was better, but he was enjoying being there as well.

* * *

Joseph would sometimes point to a place, narrating – without being heard by his parents- some crazy shenanigans that had took place there and that he might or might not took part to, making Caesar question if he was making everything up or if he was telling the truth.

And, of course, as every good tourist should do, he took and endless amount of photos; well, for the most part they were selfies, but he wanted to used some of them as profile pictures for his social media's accounts, so it would have been a waste if there wasn't his pretty face on them.

* * *

George had suggested they ate at a fancy Italian restaurant that he knew about, but Caesar had declined, not only because he wanted to try something new, but also because even if it was an Italian restaurant, he doubted that the food would actually taste something nearly Italian.

They decided, then, to get something less "aristocratic", and they went for some pizza.

At least that was edible, more or less. It wasn't the actual Italian pizza which he was used to, but he had endured worse.

* * *

Of all the things he had seen during that day, he had found the London Eye fascinating; yes, it was quite strange, because it wasn't, like, the biggest attraction or whatever, but he really enjoyed the ride. The view from up there was picturesque, and he really liked it: it created a nice atmosphere, like he was in a movie or anything similar.

* * *

But that was only on Saturday; on Sunday they went, that time with Jonathan and Erina too, at the theatre, to watch an opera.

Caesar wasn't really familiar with the genre, as well as Joseph wasn't – well, he actually had watched a few of them with his grandma to make her happy, even thought he barely paid any attention to what was going on on the stage.

However, even if the blonde had never thought about pursuing such mundane hobby, that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate it.

* * *

There was, also, an Italian character – maybe that was why they had chosen to go to watch that particular opera- who often spoke in his native language, so sometimes he would translate what he was saying, even if for the most part he was just messing with Joseph, translating in a wrong way. None could actually correct him, so why not having some fun?

The only problem was having to listen to the guy's endless series of complains; since he wasn't sitting beside Erina, he started to vent about how boring operas were and he revealed that the only reason he was keeping to go to the theatre was to please his grandmother, and that he would have rather stayed at home playing some videogames or watching a movie.

He went on and on until Caesar menaced to spill out all those super secret information to his dear grandma, finally shutting him up.

Ah, he had never enjoyed silence so much until that particular moment.

* * *

Then, suddenly, he felt a weight on his shoulder; he turned his head and, with surprise, he found out that it was Joseph's head.

He couldn't believe that, the moron had felt asleep on him!

At first, he tried to shake him off but to no avail – damn it he was too heavy. At that point, he only had two choices: waking him up or bearing with it and waiting until he woke up on his own.

He chose, to his own shock, the latter, trying his best to not move to not disturb Joseph's sleep. Why was he doing that? Solidarity, probably.

He wasn't sure himself; the only thing that he was sure about was that he had spent a great amount of time looking at him.

It was just to check that he didn't drool on his shoulder; yes, he was doing that definitely for that reason only.

* * *

At the end of the final act, the Italian character, who was about to die, mortally wounded by his enemy, started to sing a song to his lover, to console her.

It was a very moving moment, especially for Caesar, since he was understanding everything he was saying. He turned his head to Joseph, but he was still sleeping.

The music increased its volume, the singer his voice, as he started to sing the last words with agonizing emphasis. Eventually, after that splendid performance, the actor collapsed to the floor, as he hummed the final part: _non serve_ _versar lacrime_ , there is no need to shed tears.

* * *

Fortunately, Joseph woke up just at the end of the song, so none, apart Caesar, had noticed that he had dozed off.

* * *

\- You know-, the Italian said as they walked out the theatre, - I almost wanted to take a picture of you sleeping like a baby-.

\- It was cute-, he also teased, smirking.

Strangely, Joseph didn't say anything more than a muttered "shut up". He didn't even ask if he was really meaning what he had said, which was good because, at that point, the blonde himself wasn't so sure about it anymore.

As he watched the other guy walking past him to say something to his mother, with the words of the song still echoing in his head, Caesar could only have one thought: if things continued as he was fearing they were going to, he was screwed.

 _Dovunque tu vada,_

 _dovunque io vada,_

 _c'è il mio amore nella tua vita!_

 _C'è l'amor nella tua giornata..._

 _Basta un tuo sorriso,_

 _un tuo sol sorriso..._

 _Non morirò, l'alma mia è immortal!_

 _Non serve versar lacrime..._


	7. 7: Welcome to my nerd cave

**Foggy days in London town**

 **WELCOME TO MY NERD CAVE**

\- Mondays suck-, Joseph said, on the metro.

He seemed, no, he was still sleepy, and keeping his eyes open was taking him a great effort.

Caesar grunted affirmatively; he was in a no better state than the other.

Why didn't they get rid of Mondays – he was thinking- none would have missed those horrible days.

If only he had been totally awake and his brain had been working correctly, at the moment, he would have soon realised how stupid that wish was: if there weren't any Mondays, Tuesdays would have been the cursed days. There was no escape, unless they made every day Sundays, which was impossible.

\- If I wasn't scared of not getting out in time, I would totally sleep right now-, he said aloud.

Joseph chuckled, hearing those words.

\- I'll warn you when we have to go, if you want-, he said, - After all, I owe you for yesterday-, he concluded, referencing to the "sleeping accident" at the theatre.

"At least he's cool with it", Caesar thought, remembering the confusion that episode had brought to him.

He shrugged, then.

\- If it's fine for you…-, he said, letting his eyes finally close and assuming a more relaxed position.

* * *

At first he tried to stay awake; what if Joseph was going to prank him?

Eventually he realised that, despite his rude and hot-blooded exterior, he was a nice guy; he wouldn't have left him there, going to work while he was sound asleep inside the metro.

It took some time, but now he could say it without fear: he trusted Joseph.

* * *

Fortunately he kept his word, and he woke Caesar up when they had to get out.

None of them was expecting, however, to find rain to welcome them. Not that rain wasn't common in England, but it was like the world was mocking their poor and already tired souls.

Yes, Mondays definitely suck.

* * *

The rain hadn't stopped for the whole day, and when our two heroes finally returned to the house, they were cold and wet; they hadn't been prepared for such an occurrence.

\- I'm definitely going to take a hot shower now-, Caesar said.

\- Me too-, Joseph replied.

He looked like he wanted to add something, but he didn't speak until they went upstairs.

\- Hey-, he said, - Once you're done… Wanna come to my room and play games?-.

\- Sure-, Caesar answered, shrugging, - Why not?-.

\- Awesome!-, Joseph exclaimed, patting the other's back, maybe too hard.

\- See you later, buddy!-, he said, before entering in his room.

"What a strange guy", the blonde thought, shaking slightly his head; he couldn't hide, however, a sort of amusement from that behaviour, and he smiled.

* * *

What was he doing, in front of Joseph's chamber door?

He had showered and got dressed a long time ago, so why was he standing there like a total idiot?

Should he knock? Of course he should; what a stupid question.

"Come on, Caesar, get a hold of yourself: you're just going to pass some time with your recently met friend; you aren't going to die for it".

* * *

Finally, after what seemed an endless amount of time, he knocked.

\- One moment!-, came the reply from inside.

He didn't actually have to wait too long for Joseph to open the door.

His hair was all the way down, still wet. It was different from in usual style, but that didn't mean that he didn't look good. Why the hell was he thinking that instead of listening what he was saying?

\- I wasn't expecting you to finish so soon-, Joseph had stated, and the only response Caesar gave was a shrug.

He didn't need to know that he had actually finished even earlier and that he had spent an awful long time just staring at his door like a bloody _idiota_.

* * *

As he started to look around, he immediately understood one thing: Joseph was a huge nerd.

The walls were all covered by superheroes' posters – he seemed to be a big fan of Superman. He had a bookcase full of comic books, and some of them were very old, to the point that he wondered how and where he got them.

\- Admiring my collection?-, Joseph asked, looking somewhat proud of his prized possessions.

\- I guess you can say that-, he replied.

He wasn't a huge fan of comic books, or superheroes in general, but he had to admit that the collection he had in front of him was pretty impressing.

* * *

Apparently Joseph had a ton of videogames too – lucky him- so they took some time to choose what to play; eventually the opted for some good ol' Mario Kart. Big mistake.

They started getting very competitive towards each other, throwing not only red shells but insults too.

"I am the older one here, I should stop being so childish", Caesar was thinking.

It was just a game; there was no need to get that angry just because… ok, Joseph had just thrown a blue shell at him.

Someone was going to die.


	8. 8: Bad news

**Foggy days in London town**

 **BAD NEWS**

\- Why would Kars want us in his office?-, Caesar asked.

\- I have no idea-, Joseph replied, as perplexed as the other.

The only thing that he knew was that, while he was taking an order to a table, Kars jumped out of nowhere telling him that he wanted him and his Italian friend in his office.

He was probably going to complain about something, the problem was that none of them knew what they had done wrong.

* * *

Once they reached their destination, Kars invited them in to take a seat in front of his huge desk.

They complied. They couldn't deny being both quite nervous; it was mostly Kars' fault: his presence was imposing and he had a somewhat dangerous aura that surrounded him whenever he went. His eyes were piercing, and he always seemed to analyze everyone he was looking at to figure out their weaknesses and their deepest thoughts.

He wasn't someone they were comfortable being around for too much time.

* * *

\- I called you for a very specific reason…-, Kars started to say, intentionally taking his time to get to the point and enjoying the nervous looks his employees were giving him.

Neither Caesar nor Joseph broke the silence: they would have probably worsened the situation if they did it. They couldn't decipher anything from the other's behaviour, but they were ready to defend themselves from any accusation of not being efficient during those days: they never got into a fight again and they always did what they had to.

How could he even dare to complain about that?

* * *

\- I need you two on Saturday night-, Kars finally said.

\- A customer is going to throw a party, and you will be there to help-, he concluded.

The two guys nodded and, even though Caesar was relieved that he wasn't getting scolded again, he also felt quite annoyed. Seriously, who wanted to work while everyone else was having fun?

Saturday was also one of the last days he would spend there and he didn't want to waste it in that way.

It was also true, however, that Kars was their superior and they couldn't refuse his orders without facing the consequences.

He just got to roll with it, he thought, resigned.

* * *

He did his best to remain calm and to focus on getting his job done, but Joseph noticed his bad mood. He didn't say anything, however; the more time they spent together, the more he was starting to understand him, and now he was sure that he would have snapped at him if he had said something.

He waited until they got back to the Joestar mansion.

* * *

They decided to hang in Joseph's room.

While he was listing all the movies he had, to see if there was something that Caesar would like to watch, the other was comfortably lying down on the bed that wasn't even his.

\- It's really unfair-, he said, staring at the ceiling like it was the source of all his troubles.

\- Are you talking about Saturday?-, the other asked, although he already knew the answer; it was pretty obvious.

\- Yes-, Caesar replied, - It sucks that we have to work while everyone around us is having fun-.

He also didn't understand what the hell was going on with Joseph: he was one of the laziest people he knew and still he didn't look so bothered by the eventuality of working at a party.

\- Don't worry-, the other said, almost as if he had somehow heard his thoughts, - I've done this before. Trust me, you'll have fun too-.

\- And how, pray tell, will that happen?-, Caesar replied, lifting his back up to look at him better.

\- We'll take turns-, Joseph said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Seeing, however, no reaction from the other, he explained:

\- We'll take turns with the others so that we'll have some time to fool around-.

\- If there are enough people at the party we might even be able to sneak in without being noticed-, he added, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows which would have probably made Caesar laugh if he wasn't busy being bewildered by what he had just heard.

* * *

Oh. Wow.

That was a great idea and, from the way Joseph had spoken to him, it seemed that he had never been caught red-handed and he seemed pretty confident that he would have never been.

He was aware that it was risky – someone could have noticed them and reported them to Kars and then they would have been royally screwed- but it was also thrilling.

* * *

He decided that it was still too soon to worry about Saturday, so he got up and he helped Joseph choosing a movie to watch.

He had to admit it, he was having a very great time.


	9. 9: Sleepover

**Foggy days in London town**

 **SLEEPOVER**

\- This is gonna be the best sleepover ever! - Joseph exclaimed, comfortably sitting on his bed.

Well, if he had to be honest Caesar could think about at least one or two more things that "the best sleepover ever" should have plenty of – booze for example- but he didn't have the heart to crush the other's dreams.

* * *

He had asked him, that morning, if he wanted to spend the night together in his room, and he had said yes.

It had passed a lot of time since his last sleepover, but that didn't mean that he hated them, and there he was, in Joseph's room, wearing the first t-shirt he could find and a pair of joggers.

He usually slept in his underwear, sometimes with also a shirt on, but he didn't want to appear indecent or to scar Joseph for life, so he had decided to wear something that could remotely resemble a pyjama.

Turns out that he was just overthinking it, and that Joseph didn't really seem to have any problems with a more revealing outfit, or at least that was the impression he was giving wearing nothing more than a tank top and a pair of shorts.

Caesar wasn't even going to deny that he looked hot. He had come to terms with the fact that he had developed a small crush on Joseph.

It wasn't the first time something like that happened, and it wasn't getting in the way of their friendship, so he wasn't really trying to suppress it or anything similar.

* * *

They watched TV for a while.

Netflix and chill, that was what Joseph had said, before turning bright red and clearing his throat.

\- Please let's pretend I didn't say anything-, he said then, and Caesar nodded, puzzled.

He didn't understand what the problem with watching something on Netflix and chilling together was; maybe he wasn't comfortable with watching a movie with someone else, but that didn't make sense because then how could he explain the great time they had the previous day?

Joseph hadn't looked bothered at all, so surely that wasn't the problem.

Caesar sighed and shook slightly his head; sometimes he really didn't get him.

* * *

After a while however they got bored, so they decided to play some videogames, but that didn't help either.

The worst part was that, even though they were feeling like a lot of time had already passed, it was just midnight.

Caesar had never felt so sleepy at a sleepover before; something was going terribly wrong. Or maybe they were just tired.

Yeah, that seemed a plausible explanation.

* * *

Just as he was having those thoughts he felt something hitting him on the head and knocking him out of the bed.

He turned around and he saw Joseph holding a pillow with a guilty smirk on his face, which didn't last long. In fact he immediately burst into laughter.

\- Oh my god! You went down so fast!-, he was saying.

* * *

Oh, he was thinking that it was funny. Well, two could play the game.

\- You little shit-, Caesar said before grabbing the other pillow on the bed and starting to smack Joseph hard with it, starting a proper pillow fight.

If he wasn't so busy hitting the other he would have probably thought about how cliché that was.

* * *

Thankfully their rooms were far from the other ones, so hopefully the rest of the Joestar family was still sound asleep and wasn't hearing all the noise they were making.

* * *

Ok, Caesar was pretty sure that there was a difference between a pillow fight and making out, and he knew that normally one thing didn't lead to the other.

So how the hell did he end up making out with Joseph?

He didn't even remember how it started but hey, he wasn't complaining and, judging by the way Joseph was kissing him, he didn't seem to mind either. It was making him wonder what he was thinking in that moment.

His lips felt surprisingly soft against his own. It was… nice.

* * *

He tentatively made his hands wander under Joseph's tank top, and that was when the spell started to break.

To be fair he wasn't thinking straight when he was doing that, in fact he realised it only when Joseph shoved him away; he looked like he was going to say something, only to reach for him to kiss again.

As they pulled away they looked at each other; they were both surprised, shocked even.

They tried to say something but they were both too embarrassed to think of anything.

They had just made out with each other. God, that was awkward.

* * *

\- I should probably… go back to my room-, Caesar said, and Joseph nodded. He looked very different from his cocky usual self.

* * *

As he stepped into his own room, Caesar sighed. What had he done?

He really didn't know how he was supposed to behave the next day; should he act like nothing had happened? Should he talk about it with Joseph?

They had finally arrived to the point where they could consider themselves friends but now that little accident could potentially ruin everything.

He didn't really believe that it was the case, but still he couldn't deny that possibility.

* * *

Well, worrying now was pointless; the damage had already been done.

He just needed some sleep; he would have tried to solve everything once he woke up.


	10. 10: A walk in the garden

**Foggy days in London town**

 **A WALK IN THE GARDEN**

It wasn't supposed to go that way.

* * *

As soon as Caesar bumped into Joseph he immediately understood that fixing the "incident" of the previous night was going to be way harder than he had predicted.

Even at work they talked only when it was really necessary.

He often felt the eyes of his co-workers on him; was it that obvious that something had happened between them? Probably yes; they had been pappa e ciccia until that day, and now they couldn't even stand in front of each other without being overcome by the embarrassment.

To be fair, it was mostly Joseph the one who was having problems; Caesar didn't really care – maybe it was because he was more experienced and used to such things- but he was feeling that he still shouldn't approach him until he was visibly calmer.

* * *

On their way home things went a bit better.

They were inside the metro, sat beside each other.

They still weren't saying anything, but at least it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

Joseph seemed to be finally relaxing again. He rested his head against Caesar's shoulder, and he didn't shove him away.

It was actually nice.

* * *

Once they arrived Joseph almost immediately went upstairs without even considering the other. What the hell?

Caesar couldn't really understand why he would behave like that, but he decided to at least say hello to the rest of the family – they were probably in the living room- before following him. He was about to go when a voice called him.

\- Oh, there you are, Caesar. Do you have a moment?-.

* * *

It was Elizabeth Joestar.

\- O-of course-, he replied, taken by surprise.

It was the first time they were completely alone; usually there was always her husband by her side, and he usually was with Joseph.

He wondered what she had to tell him; it had to be something really important, however he couldn't decipher anything from her expression or behaviour.

She would have been a great poker player.

* * *

They went for a walk in the mansion's garden.

The first time Caesar had seen it he was astonished: it was so vast. He seriously doubted that there were still houses with such huge gardens, at least until he came there.

* * *

\- I was wondering… did something happen with Jojo?-, she asked, after a while.

* * *

Oh shit. She had figured it out.

He couldn't tell her about the kiss – who knew what she would have done then- but it was also true that, at that point, it would have been useless to lie and tell her that everything was fine.

Nor he could have told her to mind her own business – that would have been first of all very rude and secondly she would have probably kicked him out of the house for saying that.

Joseph was her son, after all, so in part it was her business too.

* * *

He tried to invent a good explanation without letting her know too much, but it didn't really work; he just mumbled some words before being interrupted.

\- You don't have to say anything if you don't want to-, Elizabeth said.

At least it didn't look like she wanted to pry too much into his and Joseph's affairs. Good.

\- It's just… there has been a misunderstanding and now… it's complicated-, he replied.

Well, it was true that it was complicated, so he wasn't completely lying.

\- I know that Joseph can be a bit hard to handle sometimes-, she said, making him smile and nod, - But I'm certain he cares about you, a lot-, she added.

* * *

Caesar didn't reply.

* * *

\- I hope you will be able to solve this problem-, she said.

\- There's no need to worry-, he quickly assured her, - It's nothing serious-.

\- … We're just too dumb to talk it out, apparently-, he also admitted.

Elizabeth sighed, but there was an indulgent smile on her face.

\- Well, under this aspect you two are pretty similar-, she stated, and Caesar nodded.

\- Yeah…-.

* * *

They didn't speak much more until they returned inside, but still there was a comfortable atmosphere surrounding there. Well, it hadn't really abandoned him since he had set foot in that house.

He had been lucky to have the chance to stay with such a welcoming family, even if only for a while.

\- You know…-, Elizabeth started to say.

\- It still surprises me how much Jojo is happy around you, it's not something that usually happens-.

\- He almost looks like a puppy in love-, she joked, making Caesar giggle; it was a nervous laughter, however.

He tried to not show it, but he hadn't expected to hear that, especially coming from her.

* * *

Thinking about the past events he could see why she would say something like that.

Still, he didn't know how to feel about it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to let his relationship with Joseph escalate to that point, especially if the result was the two of them avoiding each other for a day, or even more.

However, it was also true that he was having a good time with him, far greater than he had initially expected, and he didn't want to put an end to it just for some stupid accident – and they both clearly enjoyed it, so what was wrong with that?

* * *

He excused himself and went upstairs. Elizabeth thanked him for the company and she let him go.

As he entered in his room, Caesar made up his mind: he wanted to end that awkward situation as soon as possible, but he also understood that maybe Joseph still needed some more time to think by himself. He would have waited until the next day, then he would have talked to him no matter how much reluctant he would have been.

* * *

As she saw Caesar gradually vanishing for her view, Elizabeth Joestar shook her head in amusement.

\- Youngsters these days…-, she said, before leaving in search of her husband.

* * *

 **Author's note:** just to let you know, "pappa e ciccia" is an Italian idiomatic expression that means when two people are inseparable, it's kinda like being best buddies.


	11. 11: Confessions

**Foggy days in London town**

 **CONFESSIONS**

\- We have to talk-.

* * *

When Caesar heard those words, he almost sighed in relief.

Yes, they had to talk immediately.

* * *

They decided to go outside, in the garden.

Caesar smiled; it was ironic that the previous day he had been there as well, talking to Elizabeth Joestar, instead of his son.

He was feeling a lot more relaxed now that Joseph had taken the initiative, which was actually a bit strange, given the behaviour he was having until that moment, but hey, at least now they were together and they were going to address, finally and hopefully, the subject they should have already talked about.

* * *

\- Look, yesterday I was… thinking-, Joseph started to say.

There was a bench right in the middle of the garden, and they decided to sit there.

* * *

The air was fresh and the smell of all those flowers wasn't too intense, suprisingly; it was actually very pleasant.

Caesar could have stayed there for the rest of his life.

* * *

It was very peaceful.

* * *

\- Hey, are you listening?- Joseph asked, snapping his fingers in front of the other's face, bringing him back to reality.

\- Oh… sorry-, Caesar replied, giving his full attention to him again.

* * *

\- Jeez, man. It's already difficult to say it, don't make things worse-, Joseph replied, nervously combing his hair with his fingers, managing to make it even messier than before.

\- Sorry-, Caesar said again, and he couldn't add anything before getting shushed.

* * *

\- Listen… I think I like you-, Joseph admitted, without even looking at the other, preferring to stare, instead, at the sunflowers' section of the garden.

* * *

He didn't know it, but sunflowers were Caesar's favourite kind of flowers.

* * *

Well, he wasn't expecting to hear that, or at least to hear Joseph saying it so abruptly.

That confession meant that he hadn't been the only one struggling with a potential crush and also that, at least, his feelings were reciprocated, and knowing that successfully managed to calm him down a bit.

\- Well…-, he started to say.

\- I kinda like you too-, he admitted.

* * *

Joseph looked conflicted.

\- What should we do?-, he asked.

\- I mean, you gonna go soon, and…-, he continued, but that time he was the one getting interrupted.

\- Look, it's fine to have some fun once in a while-, Caesar said.

\- I enjoyed it, and you know what I'm talking about-, he also added, looking at Joseph suggestively.

\- And you clearly enjoyed it too, so where's the problem?-.

* * *

\- … Maybe you're right- was the other's reply.

\- Of course I am, I am always right-, Caesar joked.

\- Hey-, Joseph said, giving him a friendly push with his elbow.

\- I am the clever one of the two, not you-, he replied, and they started arguing, even though neither of them was being actually serious.

* * *

Now that they were finally over that horrible awkward phase, everything was much better.


	12. 12: The party

**Foggy days in London town**

 **THE PARTY**

\- At least we don't have to wear any sort of stupid uniform-, Caesar said.

They were at The Pillar, waiting for the guests of the party to arrive.

\- Do you do that in Italy?-, Joseph asked, and only in that moment Caesar realized that he had never spoken about his country with him.

* * *

Oh, there were so many things he could have told him, but he would have to wait until the next day, when they would have been alone.

* * *

\- Not really-, he answered, - Only when there's an important ceremony-.

\- I thought it was different here-, he then said.

\- Nope-, Joseph replied.

\- Who would've guessed, we're not so different after all, you and I-, he added, leaning a bit towards Caesar who chuckled and playfully shoved him away.

\- Dumbass-, he said without, however, putting much effort into hiding his amusement.

\- Let's try to act like responsible people, now-, he added, - I don't want to get kicked out 'cause we're being idiots-.

* * *

They made an agreement with the rest of the personal. They would have worked for the first hours, then they could have enjoyed themselves, or they could have gotten back home, it didn't really matter.

* * *

They started by serving drinks.

Sometimes Caesar would stop with a girl to make a flirtatious comment towards her, then he would turn his head to whenever Joseph was – usually not too far away from him- and he would wink at him.

\- See? That's how you do it-, he told him, once.

\- Oh, shut it-, Joseph replied, not completely angry at him, but still a bit annoyed.

\- Once we've finished here I might use my seduction skills on you _micetto_ , so be ready-, Caesar teased.

Joseph tried to keep it cool, but even an idiot could have noticed how flustered he was.

\- Bring it-, he said, more to give himself courage than anything else, - I'll take everything you'll throw at me-.

\- We'll see-, Caesar said, patting him on the shoulder.

\- We'll see-.

* * *

The more Caesar whished their shift was already over, the more slowly time seemed to pass.

Joseph had said that they were going to have fun too, but right now he was only feeling bored and annoyed.

He almost screamed "thank god!" when Joseph finally came to him and told him that, from that moment, they were free.

* * *

\- What do you want to do, now?-, Caesar asked.

\- Didn't I told you already?-, Joseph replied.

\- Now's the time to have lots of fun-.

* * *

There were way too many people –the local had never been that full- so none seemed to have noticed them.

The music wasn't the greatest, just a bunch of remixes of famous pop songs, but it was enough to make everyone want to dance, Caesar and Joseph included.

* * *

They went on like that for a while but, maybe because they were tired, maybe because they were being so close – they were basically rubbing against each other, pressed together by the multitude of people surrounding them- they didn't really want to be there anymore.

They exchanged a glance and it was obvious that they both wanted the same thing.

* * *

It happened too quickly for Caesar to realise what was going on.

He felt Joseph grabbing his hand, guiding him through the crowd and without really minding about not making him bump against everyone that was in their way, not that Caesar really cared either.

Turns out he wanted to take him to the bathroom, and it wasn't really difficult to guess what he wanted to do there.

It was fine, though; Caesar wanted it as well.

* * *

They went inside, locking the door behind them – they didn't really want to get caught by someone.

They started kissing. It was pretty much like the first – and also last- time they did it, but now none was going to stop.

Caesar grabbed Joseph's hips and gently – well, at least he was thinking he was being gentle- pushed him against the wall.

He then broke the kiss, starting to leave little pecks on Joseph's exposed neck. He could feel his legs shaking against his.

Wow, was he already losing it?

* * *

\- G-god-, he moaned.

\- Caesar-.

* * *

Shit, that was hot.

Caesar was still surprised that he was keeping having those thoughts on none else than Joseph, but he couldn't deny them.

He looked up to him; his eyes were half-closed and watery. He was also looking at him very expectantly.

Caesar smiled at him, reassuring, and then he slowly got on his knees, without breaking eye contact.

Joseph was holding his breath, now. Even it that situation he was so cute.

* * *

\- Well then-, Caesar said, - Now's time to really have fun-.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I've decided to not write explicit sex scenes, I'll leave them non-graphic, so I won't have to raise the rating. If you really want to read them tell me and maybe I will write them down and post them separately. **-Feeldespair**


	13. 13: Last day

**Foggy days in London town**

 **LAST DAY**

When Caesar woke up, the first thing that came to his mind were all the memories from the previous night.

They didn't go really far – they couldn't have stayed in the restroom forever- but that didn't mean that he hadn't enjoyed it.

After all, they could have always continued… oh, right.

* * *

That was his last day in London.

* * *

The realisation hit him like a rock.

How could it be? Was it already time to go back?

He couldn't believe that he had already spent to weeks there. It seemed yesterday when he set foot in London for the first time.

* * *

He knew well that it was a childish thought, but… he didn't want to go or, at least, not that soon.

He was having fun there, and he had met some great people – and Joseph. Leaving them was surely going to be painful.

* * *

Well, he couldn't spend the rest of the day on his bed, thinking about his experience in England, couldn't he?

He got up and, as soon as he finished preparing himself, he went downstairs.

* * *

It was already 10.00 am but, as he approached the dining room he started to hear sounds coming from it.

Apparently all the Joestar family had woken up later that day. It was ok, though; it was Sunday for everybody, after all.

They could take it easy, for once.

* * *

The first thing Caesar noticed, when the family greeted him and Elizabeth asked him what he wanted to eat, was that Joseph wasn't there yet.

Was he supposed to ask about him or would that be suspicious?

He decided eventually to not say anything, as he took the free seat between George and Jonathan.

* * *

\- Should we call Jojo?-, Elizabeth said, after a while, - I'm sure he would sleep through the entire day if he could-, she added with an amused look on her face.

Her eyes were on Caesar and he felt mildly uncomfortable.

Well, it wasn't his fault that Joseph was so tired… kinda.

-Give him five minutes and then we'll wake him up-, George replied.

Caesar smiled and he volunteered himself for the difficult task.

* * *

As he was going upstairs he remembered that the first time he and Joseph had met was exactly when Joseph woke him up after the exhausting travel he had to endure on the plane.

It was time for revenge.

* * *

He stepped into Joseph's room and carefully closed the door behind him, getting then closer to the bed. He was trying really hard to not make any noise.

Joseph was all spread out on the left side, so there was a little space for Caesar to lay down too, and he did it.

Despite his initial eagerness, he took his time to observe the sleeping beauty beside him.

* * *

What a shame he had left his phone in his room, or he would have taken some pictures.

Joseph looked really cute and Caesar couldn't resist the temptation to lay a quick kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Joseph grimaced but he still looked fast asleep, so Caesar continued to give him kisses whenever he could: on his nose, on his cheeks, on his forehead.

At first he didn't get any reaction from the other, but he was slowly waking up and Caesar didn't realize it until he saw him looking at him with sleepy eyes and a smile on his lips.

* * *

\- Good morning-, Caesar said.

\- Hey-, Joseph replied, lazily moving closer to the other to kiss him on his lips.

It didn't last long, though; Caesar almost immediately pulled away and he said:

\- Your parents want you downstairs as quickly as possible, or you'll miss breakfast-.

\- Oh, right-, Joseph replied. He looked quite surprised, like he had forgotten for a moment about his family.

* * *

\- Ah-, he said, once he was ready to go, - About yesterday…-.

\- You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, don't worry-, Caesar cut him off, but Joseph continued anyway.

\- … I enjoyed it-.

\- Oh. Yeah. Cool-, Caesar replied, taken by surprise, then he cleared his throat, regaining his composure, and he smirked.

\- You made that pretty obvious yesterday, Jojo-.

* * *

Joseph didn't seem to react; he just walked past him, outside the room, but Caesar hadn't missed the redder colour of his face.

* * *

In front of his family they both acted like nothing had happened, which was great: Caesar didn't really want to reveal to the Joestars that he had given Joseph a blowjob when they were supposed to be working.

* * *

\- Let's go somewhere-, Joseph proposed, after lunch, - Just you and me-.

\- Sure-, Caesar replied.

He was really grateful for that idea: as much as he liked the Joestar mansion, he was starting to feel suffocated by it. He would rather spend his last hours in England fooling around than staying there.

* * *

\- So… aren't you excited to go back home?-, Joseph asked.

They were walking with a slow pace. Time didn't seem to pass, but honestly Caesar was ok with that, if only it wasn't just his impression.

\- Well-, he started to reply, - Not as much as I expected, actually-.

* * *

Joseph didn't reply and Caesar didn't feel like adding anything.

They remained silent for a while, until Joseph unexpectedly started to speak again.

He started to talk about everything, from his excitement for the next superheroes movie to his almost-succeeded attempt to steal some candies from a shop when he was little. He kept jumping from one topic to another without any break, and Caesar wasn't really understanding why he was being so talkative all of sudden.

* * *

\- The truth is… I'm gonna miss you-, Joseph concluded.

It happened so quickly that Caesar almost missed it.

\- Hey, I'm gonna miss you too-, he replied, and he really meant it.

He wouldn't have minded if Joseph came with him in Italy, as impossible as it sounded. He just felt like they would have had so much fun there.

He didn't know what came to him when he grabbed Joseph's hand – maybe it was a subconscious search for comfort- but none said anything, so he didn't distance himself, not even when Joseph pulled him closer and kissed him.

* * *

\- Oh, I just thought of something really fun to do right now-, Joseph said, all excited.

Caesar shot him an interrogative glance and he continued.

\- Let's go for a swim! We have a river right here-, he said.

After a moment of surprise Caesar asked:

\- Wait, are you telling me that we can do it? Really?-.

\- Of course not, you idiot!-, Joseph replied.

He started to laugh while Caesar instead started to consider drowning him into the river.

That definitely killed the mood, but maybe it was for the best.

* * *

Back home the atmosphere was peaceful, and none mentioned the fact that Caesar was going to get back to Italy, apart from George who told him to be ready the next day by six.

Surely everybody would have been up to say their goodbyes then.

Caesar wasn't going to lie; he would have missed them.

* * *

He spent the night in Joseph's room, but neither of them got much sleep.

* * *

To be honest Caesar was quite surprised to find out that Joseph was in possession of lube, but he didn't dare to ask how he got it and for what.

At least he had been prudent enough to bring a condom with him; he always brought a pack of them whenever he went. You can never know what you may need one!

* * *

It was really a shame that they had to contain themselves; Caesar would have loved to be able to hear Joseph screaming, but the creaking of the bed was already making enough noises.

Even though they were far away from the rest of the family, they didn't want to risk too much.

* * *

It was almost funny, how they had come from hating each other's guts to that, but Caesar wasn't complaining, and neither Joseph under him seemed to mind that much; actually it was more likely that his mind was elsewhere completely.

Good: Caesar would have felt offended if he was still able to think straight.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** sorry, I couldn't resist that last pun. Anyway, I still can't believe the next chapter will be the last.


	14. 14: Goodbye (for now)

**Foggy days in London town**

 **GOODBYE (FOR NOW)**

The sound of the alarm echoed in the room. Thankfully Caesar had remembered to set it on his phone or he would have surely slept through all the day, missing his flight.

Joseph groaned as he shifted his position; he had heard the alarm too.

* * *

\- Sorry for waking you up-, Caesar said.

Joseph smiled.

\- I don't mind-, he replied, - At least now I can come with you at the airport-.

He leaned closer to Caesar and they kissed slowly, without any haste, but then the other pulled away.

\- We should get dressed then-, he said and Joseph simply nodded.

* * *

The atmosphere wasn't outright tragic or pitiful, but both guys were feeling a bit melancholic.

It wasn't like parting ways with a friend living in another city: Caesar lived in Italy and Joseph in England; how many chances that they could meet again there were?

Actually it wasn't that unlikely that they would have seen each other again, but surely it would have taken time.

* * *

They weren't really sure about what their relationship exactly was.

Sure, they had sex – and they enjoyed it- and they liked each other, but what now? Were they supposed to stay away from any other kind of relationship until their next meeting or had that been only a one-time thing?

Both of them wanted to know the answer but they were also afraid to bring up the subject, so they didn't say anything.

It was easier that way.

* * *

As Caesar had expected all the Joestars were waiting for him downstairs to say their goodbyes.

He felt sorry for them, after all they had to wake up so early just for him!

* * *

It was strange thinking that it was the last time he would have seen them, but he really hoped that wasn't really the case.

* * *

\- My house will always be open for you, if you ever feel like going to Italy-, he said to Jonathan, shaking his hand.

\- Thanks-, he replied, - And of course whenever you'll come to London again come visit us-.

Yeah, Caesar was going to miss all of them.

* * *

Joseph insisted that he wanted to go to the airport too, so George decided to let him join them.

They didn't speak much while they were in the car, however: they were really tired and they didn't really know what to say.

* * *

They were right outside the airport; they had decided it was better to say goodbye there.

\- Well, have a good flight-, George said, putting his hand on Caesar's shoulder and squeezing it.

\- Thank you-, Caesar replied.

\- Well, I'll leave you guys alone if you need to say something to each other without this old man spying on you-, he said, making Joseph chuckle and Caesar panic because it really looked like he knew what was going on between them.

\- I'll be at the car. Let us know if everything is okay and if you arrive safe at home-, George concluded, and Caesar thanked him again.

* * *

\- Sooo…-, Joseph started, but he couldn't continue because Caesar dragged him closer and he kissed him.

He immediately forgot whatever he wanted to say, and when he pulled out he just said:

\- I'm gonna miss you, so much-.

\- Me too…-, Caesar replied, immediately looking away.

It was obvious that he wanted to say something, and Joseph was pretty sure to know what, so he tried to help him spit it out.

\- You wanna ask about us, don't you?-, he said.

\- …Yes-, Caesar replied, looking at him again.

Joseph wasn't sure about that too, but he wasn't going to drop the confident façade he had brought up.

\- Well, I'm not saying you can't have a partner anymore, but it'll be difficult finding someone better than me-, he said with a smug face.

At first Caesar was visibly taken aback by that comment, but then he smirked.

\- Is that a challenge?-, he asked.

\- Maybe-, Joseph replied.

\- And you?-, Caesar rebutted, getting closer to Joseph again, - How you'll manage without me?-.

\- Oh, I'll find a way-, the other replied, closing the distance between.

* * *

\- By the way, Caesar…-, Joseph started to say, trying to not burst into laughter, - Where's your headband?-.

\- What do you…-, Caesar started to say, but then the realisation hit him: he had left it inside Joseph's room!

That was it; Caesar's expression was too funny for Joseph to resist anymore so he started laughing very hard.

* * *

-… Jojo, what did you do?-, Caesar asked, his calm tone hiding the rage he would have unleashed on Joseph if he didn't speak up.

\- Eheh… I might have hidden it somewhere-, he replied, looking away but still smiling.

\- Why?-, the other insisted, and if Joseph wasn't certain he wouldn't have done anything to him, he would have started to fear for his life.

\- Well…-, he answered, - I really really wanted something yours to remain here with me, and that seemed the best object to "borrow", and at least now I have an excuse to come to Italy-.

Ok, that was strangely adorable.

-You little devil-, Caesar stated, smiling, and then he kissed him again.

* * *

That time they took it slow, knowing well that it was going to be their last kiss for a long time, maybe even forever. At the moment, however, they didn't want to think about that; they were focusing only on the other, on the sensations their close contact was giving them.

* * *

\- I'm really gonna miss having you around-, Joseph said.

\- Yeah, me too-, Caesar replied.

\- Promise me you'll come visit as soon as possible-, he continued.

\- Of course, I have to return your headband after all-, Joseph replied.

* * *

\- Goodbye, Jojo-.

\- Goodbye, Caesar. Please text me sometimes, just to let me know that you still exist-.

\- Idiot-.

\- Jerk-.

\- Of course I will, don' worry. I won't forget you-.

* * *

As Caesar took a seat inside the plane, he sighed. God, he felt exhausted.

What an experience; so many things had happened and he had so much fun there.

It was strange thinking that soon he would have been back to Italy.

* * *

He took his mp3 out from his pocket; the flight had just started, so what better way to spend time than listening to music and relaxing?

He scrolled through his playlist and he smiled when he came across the song he wanted to play: "Get back".

How ironic that was: he had listened to this exact song on his previous flight too, but now it had a completely different meaning.

* * *

Get back Jojo indeed.

Oh, Suzie was definitely going to be happy about the news he was going to bring her.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** so, this is the end. Oh my god I can't believe this is actually happening!

It feels like I've started this yesterday, and now the end has arrived, even though I must confess I thought I would have finished this sooner.

Well, thanks to everybody who kept reading every new chapter, thank you for staying with me for so long! Now that the fic is over you can tell me what you think about me, I would really like to read your opinions.

So bye for now, see you next time!


End file.
